Сандра (The Pitt)
|Производ. хар-ки = ОЗ: 30 → 80 СУ: 3 Сопр. ядам: 10 Сопр. радиации: 5 |Навыки = Взрывчатка: 44 → 100 Медицина: 48 → 100 Наука: 48 → 100 |Уровень = 3 → 13 |Файл диалога = Фрэнси Глик |Актёр = DialogueExportDLC01Sandra.txt |base_id = |ref_id = |editor_id = DLC01Sandra }} noicon|center Сандра КунданикаЕё фамилия указано в исследовательском компьютере её лаборатории.Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 94 ( ) — персонаж The Pitt, дополнения к Fallout 3, учёный в Питте, занимающаяся проблемой ИТВ на момент 2277 года. Описание Сандра — одна из немногих рейдеров с хорошим образованием, она специально прибыла в Питт, потому что видела его как некую движущую силу на Пустоши. Ашур сразу же оценил её интеллект и предложил поддержать её работу в создании лекарства от болезней. Сандра согласилась, и Ашур выделил ей место для лаборатории в КрепостиFallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 84. Сандра занималась изучением различных обитателей Питта — прибывающих в Питт рабов, давних жителей города в лице рейдеров и старых рабов, а также новорожденных, дикарей и трогов. Свои выводы касательно называемой ею инфекционного трог-вырождения она написала в терминалеИсследование трогов. В дальнейшем Ашур сблизился с Сандрой, и они полюбили друг друга. Как два самых образованных человека в Питте, они провели долгие часы вместе. Со временем они стали искренне заботиться друг о друге и стали мужем и женой. В дальнейшем Сандра забеременела и родила МариFallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 61. Намереваясь поддерживать Мари в полном здравии, Сандра старалась изучить её. К своему удивлению, она приходит к выводу, что та абсолютна здорова и имеет иммунитет от многих болезней. Рассказав об этом мужу, Сандра дала понять о том, что их дочь является потенциальным источником и средством избавления от болезней в Питте. Супруги решили сохранить этот секрет и продолжать вести исследования в стороне от большинства. Посчитав рождение своей дочери чудом, Ашур и Сандра намеревались использовать её способности в интересах Питта. Тем не менее, о секрете тогдашний к Ашуру Вернер, который помогал ему в управлении городом. Вернер, жаждавший власти над Питтом, предпринял попытку свержения и похищения младенцаСандра в ответ на попытку похитить младенца упомянет Вернера: «''Последним, кто пытался это провернуть, был Вернер''».. Однако попытка провались: закалённый суровой жизнью лидер города не дался и отправил мятежника в рабство''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 102—103.. Теперь же, в 2277 году, Сандра продолжает работу над лекарством от ИТВ, пытаясь тщательно изучить Мари, которой ещё не исполнилось и года. Сандра осторожно проводит опыты и не беспокоится по поводу экспериментов на своём ребёнке из-за безопасности места''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 517'': «''Sandra isn’t worried about using her baby to experiment on, as the little mite is quite safe''»; «''Sandra has been exercising extreme care in the experiments on her child, but the signs are exceptional that a sickness cure may be found''».DialogueExportDLC01Sandra.txt: «''А теперь погоди, мамочка сделает замеры. Не беспокойся, доченька, тебе ничего не грозит''». Свои проводимые работы и результаты Сандра заносит в записи и терминал. На основе скромно собранных образцов она почти полностью изготовила первую вакцинуFallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 518: «''Sandra has made progress with steps toward a Radiation Cure, too, and you’re the first to receive the antidote!».''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 520: «''Midea has made a little progress with the kid too; there are steps toward a Radiation Cure, and you’re the first to receive the antidote! ''».. Дружелюбное поведение Сандры скрывает ожесточённый разум и абсолютная убеждённость. У Сандры нет иллюзий относительно жестокого нрава рейдеров Питта. На самом деле она разделяет их беспощадность, хотя сама предпочитает избегать прямого насилия, если это возможно. Она искренне поддерживает планы Ашура образовать армию и сплотить Пустошь. Квесты Сандра объясняет связь между лекарством и её дочерью. В случае похищения младенца она достанет своё оружие и, если Путник не отдаст ей Мари обратно и покинет территорию лаборатории, откроет стрельбу. В случае выбора стороны Вернера Сандра будет убита. После подавления восстания рабов и разборки с Вернером, Сандра попросит Путника приносить ему плюшевых медвежат для игр с Мари. Инвентарь Заметки * Сандра — один из немногих рейдеров Питта, который не имеет внешних признаков ИТВ. * В случае убийства Сандры вычитаются очки кармы. * Даже если Путник убил Сандру после отбытия Ашура, а потом выполнил квест в пользу рейдеров, то Ашур будет говорить о том, как будто его жена всё ещё жива. * После выполнения финального квеста в пользу Ашура и Сандры можно убить последних вместе с их охранниками. Примечательно то, что остальные рейдеры в холле Крепости и в Верхнем городе останутся невраждебными. * Сандра настолько дорожит своей дочерью, что в случае мелких намёков на похищения начинает грозить Одинокому Путнику расправой со стороны рейдеров. * Сандра не будет вступать в диалог с Путником, если тот не поговорил с Ашуром. * На моменте взятия Мари из колыбели Сандра может сказать, что рабы не способны выделить лекарство. Тем не менее, случай с Медеей и Вернером опровергает этот момент, но не уточняет способ получения вакцины. Цитаты * * * * * Появление Примечания }} de:Sandra Kundanika en:Sandra Kundanika es:Sandra Kundanika pl:Sandra Kundanika uk:Сандра (The Pitt) Категория:Персонажи The Pitt Категория:Крепость: персонажи Категория:Рейдеры Питта Категория:Учёные Fallout 3 Категория:Люди